song for lily x
by x.emma.24.x
Summary: song fics for marauder- mainly james and lily x
1. IntroducingMe

pov- James is asking lily out as per. around sixth year so less annoying but still not quite matured yet.

enjoy x

~your not asking, but I'm trying to grow a moustache~

James PoV

"James I'm never gonna date this arrogant self important image you put up. You need to realise that if that's the real you you can move onto the next girl" exclaims Lily.

I frown in disappointment, when is lily gonna realise that there is no other girl for me. She's the only one. She's perfect. But she just needs to see me how the marauders see me. She needs know the real me. I should ask Sirius to help me- wait no. Last time I did that I ended up on top of the astronomy tower in the famous padfoot hook up spot. That's not me, lily needs to see me.

"Moonyyyyyyyy"

later that day

"Evans!" I shout as I see the gorgeous firey redhead weave her way through the hogwarts corridors.

"What do you want Potter?" She rolls her eyes as she turns to face me.

"Alright have a little faith in me lily flower" I wink.

She stared at me with those captivating bright green eyes and I feel I part of me shift as I glimpse in to her illuminating orb eyes.

"Hello! Potter! Earth to James!"

Whoa, how long did I zone out for? "Sorry, I was busy getting lost in your eyes" I smirk. "Anyway, I have a list for you my lovely lily" I say eyes glimmering as I pull out the piece of parchment. "I'm going to tell you one fact a day for the rest of the school week and then we'll see how you feel about me ok?"

She sighs- "okay" she replies apprehensively.

I grin in achievement as I race off down the halls.

"Padssssss!"

Lily PoV

Why did I agree to this? I sigh. I just couldn't say no to that cute lopsided grin- wait what- shut up lily! I shake my head as I make my way to transfiguration.

One thing I'll never understand is how the marauders are so frickin good at this class- I mean no wonder mcgonagal love ma then so much! Remus I understand, he's the kind, smart one of the group- the sufferable one. Peter I don't know but James and Sirius- how can they possibly be so smart when they do absolutely no work (hmm if you say so lily).

Just then, a note appears on the corner of my page. I look up to see Potter staring over at me. I roll my eyes as message appears on my notes.

You not asking' but I'm trying to grow a moustache.

I suppress I giggle as I glance over at him. He smirks as he glances back over to Sirius who's currently whacking him round the shoulder for not giving him attention for 30 seconds.

"Black! Potter! Remus try to control them..." Mcgonagal sighs.

"Yeah good luck with that Minnie" Sirius laughs.

~I love the way you say my name~

the next day

I'm taking notes in charms the next day when yet another note begins to form on my page.

What do you want potter? I'm trying to make notes. Lily

Not Potter, Black. He says to tell you he's at quidditch but that he loves it when you say his name *puke*. Sirius

I blush slightly as I read the note- snap out of it lily, he's still an arrogant toe rag. Remember what he did to Sev. But Snape deserved it, remember what he did to you! Doesn't mean he deserves the wrath of the marauders for it! I internally battle with myself. I jump as I realise class dismissed and I quickly gather my wand, quill, parchment and books before leaving with Alice and Marlene.

This carries on for the next few days.

~at times confusing, slightly amusing?~ form Remus.

~ I like really cool guitars and superheroes~ from Peter.

I smile, blushed as I read his notes, almost like poetry, like a song written just for me.

The receive the final note from James, I read in an anticipation, hair covering the giddy smile forming ruefully on my face.

~I'm gonna let you see everything, remember, you asked for it~ love from James.

I can't be falling for Potter. He's Potter. James. It just can't happen. NO.


	2. YouandJenifer

pov- lily breaks up with her boyfriend cos she caught him cheating on her with a girl named jeniffer

I've watched to many tick toks...

Lily PoV

~fuck you and jeniffer I know that your out with her~

I'm walking down to the library one evening to grab some last minute studying in ready for our NEWTS- I walk into the library and breathe in the smell of the old books and fresh parchment. My eyes adjust to the flickering candle light and I sit down at a table to start my charms essay.

I've been writing for about ten minutes when my quill snaps and my ink starts to bleed across the parchment, sinking into the groves of the paper.

"shit" I murmur as I get up to go grab some fresh parchment, "it's a good job this isn't due until next week" I sigh.

I look up as I turn around the corner, and what I see next makes me wish I could turn back time and never have come to the library in the first place.

My boyfriend. With Jenifer Smith. What the fuck.

Jenifer is a 5th year RavenClaw, a year younger than us, but the same house as my boyfriend Tom.

I pale as I watch Tom eating the face off of Jenifer.

I cough as if to make myself known- Tom looks as if he's seen a ghost(lol) when he sees me behind them.

"Lily... I-" Tom stammers, looking guilty.

"Just- don't ok" I whisper as I tear off down the halls.

~thrusting in and out of her, I can see you close her eyes, whilst you kiss her soft and nice~

I tear of down the hall and collapse down into a corner, tears pouring from my eyes. I knew me and Tom weren't destined to last forever, but still... I wasn't exactly prepared for that.

I close my eyes and the image of them snogging forms in my mind. I see them together, tongues intertwined as they...

never mind. I don't need that image in my head.

~go fucking make love to her~

I glance up and I hear footsteps coming from down the corridor. Just then, I see James Potter and His 'marauders' coming around the corner. Great.

"Lil- Evans?" James asks, jogging over to me.

"What do you want Potter?" I sigh, I'm not int he mood for this right now.

"Oo lily flower your even fiestier than usual today- need a cheer up kiss?" says Black.

"Piss of guys" Potter sighs turning to face me.

"JAMES" exclaims Sirius, "HAVE YOU NO LOYALTY?"

Remus rolls his eyes as he drags him away.

James turns to face me.

"Now what's wrong?" He asks, a rare gentle and considerate look in his eyes.

"Tom" I murmur, but he hears me.

"What did that twat do" James asks, eyes widening, "I fucking warned him".

"Ja-Potter" I blush, don't worry about it. He can go fuck her.

"her" James repeats, merciless look covering his features. "what. How stupid can one fool possibly be to cheat on you Lily". He says.

"I'm going to kill him".


	3. Dress

pov- James and Lily, seventh year, jo one knows about them yet, then alone in the head dorms after the winter ball...

~our secret moments, in a crowned room. They've got no idea, about me an you~

James PoV

I catch Lily's eye from across gryfindoor common room. She looks stunning in the dress we bought. A sweeping golden dress that sparkled in the low lights of the common room. I wish we tell could people about us. I finally get the girl I've been in love with since I was thirteen, and no one can know. But we can't. Not yet. It's just not the time with everything that's been going on, especially for muggle borns like Lil. But a we get to go to the ball together as head boy and girl.

I think Sirius knows something though, Lily's kind of like an extra marauder now, and I'm so happy about it.

I make my way across the room, a glimmer in my eyes as I head towards Lily- what did I do to deserve her?

We link arms and head down to the ball.

The whole time we dance and laugh in a blur of pure bliss, friends surrounding us as we dance our way across the ball room- head boy and head girl, Hogwarts together as one. United again whatever dark forces are coming.

Soon, the ball comes to an end and everyone starts to make their way upstairs.

We slip up to the heads dorm, hands intertwined. Once we arrive, I stare into Lily's piercing, alluring eyes; I'm overcome with the urge to kiss her.

~even in my worst times, you saw the best in me~

She was the only person who stood up to me back when we were younger when u a red like a prick. The only one for me. My soul mate.

~flashback to my mistakes. My rebounds. My earthquakes. Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth in me~

Lily PoV

No matter what. Through everything. He still stood by. He never gave up on me. And now I'm so glad for that. I- I love him.

~made your mark on me, a golden tattoo~

~only bough this dress so you could take it off~

I stare at James, atmosphere around us intense and overwhelming. Our lips connect, passion flowing through every movement. I glance down at the shimmering dress he bought me, before refocusing on the man in front of me. Let's just say we'll end it there...


	4. TimeisnotonourSide

pov- James and Lily have just been moved to their safe house at god rice hollow and want to make the most of every moment of their time

~love's uncertain, so can we stop the clock for now~

James PoV

As much as I'd feel safer if Padfoot was the safe keeper, I believe in Peter. Right? He can do this. For now me and Lil just have to take care of Harry and make the most of every second we have together.

Harry is the proudest achievement of my entire life. He's perfect. The only thing I could possibly love as much as I love lily. So much is uncertain right now. But not this. Not our family. We're perfect just as we are for now. And we have to stay strong for Harry; for the order; for the wizarding world.

"We have to appreciate this time." I murmur to my love as we head down stairs after putting Harry to bed for the night. I gently kiss her forehead as we make our way back towards the burning sparks of the living room fireplace, flames illuminating Lily's beautiful and youthful features. There is no one in the world I could love more than our family.

~all I wanna do is lie next to you and lie next to your and just breathe~

Lily PoV

I sigh as I glimpse at my perfect husband, asleep next to me in our bed. What took me so long to see James like this? How could I not see past his tough, arrogant mask for so long, see the thoughtful, compassionate, kind, loving person that he truly is. Even Padfoot isn't that bad really- he just needs to stop shagging every girl he gets a chance to ya know. I always knew James was fit, but I just never saw underneath the exterior- at least, I never would admit to myself what I truly saw. He's my soulmate. Maybe it was my pride that got in the way? I smile as I entwine my arms across James' bare, muscular torso, his strong arms pulling me closer protectively. I curl into him and breathe. It's moments like these that should last forever.

~time is not on our side~

"Come on it'll be fun!" I insist as James laughs at my proposal.

"Ok. Let's do this. I think the marauders are rubbing off on you you know" James smiles lovingly.

We begin pushing all the furniture of our living room towards the sides, across the cozy bay window of cushions and wool. I move the oak wooden coffee table away as James' begins to push the cool grey sofa.

"Come here before you pull your back in" I roll my eyes at his stubborness as I help him drag the sofa away.

Once all the furniture had been moved I wish my wand over the archaic record player as the authentic, crackled music begins to play.

I interlock my hand with James' as we glide around the room, eyes attached, lips edging close together with every motion. As the song fades out into silence our lips connect. Sincerity and love fuel our movements as the kids deepens. Voldemort may be coming. But no one can come between me and James and Harry. No one. Love.


	5. MostGirls

-Prompt: "most girls, are smart and strong and beautiful"

Lily's PoV:

What have I committed to. Why? Why did I say yes to Tom? I mean I know why- James was going on a date with Hailey and I just couldn't stand seeing them together- but we're only supposed to be friends right? So when Thomas asked me on a date it seemed like a good idea- take my mind of my undying crush on James Potter. And now I'm sat in my room, wondering why the hell I said yes to this boy, just to lead him on- this was not a good idea.

"What the fuck am I supposed to where on date u don't want to go on when I'm also going to be meeting up with the boy I like and all our friends all in the same day?" I sigh to my best friend Marlene, who is currently brushing out her raven curls ready for her 'not a date' with Sirius. The thing with those to is that there both terrified of commitment- even though they've known each other since they were like three and are clearly head over heels for each other.

Marlene just laughs at me, "babe you just need to looks cute as always, we all know James is gonna be hella jelous no matter what you wear", she laughs with a mischievous look in her black eyes. I scrunch my nose as I throw a pillow at Marlene before dramatically turning back to my clothes in front of me. Eventually I pick out a blue denim dungaree dress with a mustard yellow knitted jumper and black tights, complete with my classic dr martens and my cream shimmering beanie hat. I quickly do some natural make up and brush out my red waves before slipping on the emerald jewel necklace James got me for my birthday (it's a nice necklace okay), and grabbing Marlene ready to head down stairs. She looks incredible in a shimmery black batwing jumper with ripped up back jeans and heeled black boots, complete with a dull rose lipstick and an assortment of silvery earring threaded through her ears.

As we make our way down the stairs to the great hall I catch James' eye above the noise of hogwarts students stetting off to hogsmede, his eyes go wide behind his glasses as we mouths to me 'you look really pretty', a blush lightly as I smile and moth back, 'not to bad yourself potter'. And I'm not wrong, he looks effortlessly gorgeous in ripped black skinny jeans and a long sleeved black top with a grey hoodie over the top, complete with some grey trainers. I sigh as I watch Hailey walk over to him looking unfairly hot in a light pink mini skirt and glimmering white tights, paired with a tight fitting white jumper hugging her figure and some heeled pink booties. It's not thy ta I don't like Hailey- I actually do, she's a ravenclaw and we have charms together, she's super sweet- it's just an unfortunate situation. I plaster on a smile as I see Tom approach in a brown shirts with some navy trousers and some brownish coloured trainers, he looks ok, a lot of girls find him attractive with his dirty blonde hair and tanned skin and beat style, I guess I'm just more into messy dark hair and eyes that scream trouble. James and Thomas are on the quidditch team together, he play keeper, but according to Padfoot there's been some, um, tension between the two of them as of recent events.

"So you ready to go" he smiles at me, I breathe, smile and nod my head. "Yep. Let's go". We make our way into hogsmede, small talking and him mainly just ranting about quidditch. "I mean don't get me wrong, Potter's a good enough captain and all, but ain't you think her shows off a bit, like without all the kit and money and shit, I really don't think he'd be that great. "Hold on" I say, "didn't Ja- Potter" I correct myself, "play the last to games with a spare school one before he could get to hogsmede to buy a new one after his broken near the end of the slytherin match and he still carried on scoring, and he was still by far the best player out there" I exclaim. Tom gives me a look as her tries to defend himself, well that's a matter of opinion I suppose- the score only looks that way cos I don't let goals in, and besides, how do you know so much about Potter". "We're friends" I dead pan, although I feel the heat rising in my cheeks, he doesn't seem to notice however as we keep waking, "right" he says. "Whatever" I sigh as we head towards the long winding lanes of Hogsmede. He keeps blabbering on about something as I stiffly answer, about now the only thing he has going for him is that he hasn't called me a mudblud yet- if he had he'd be in a line with Snape. We enter the three broomsticks and I see our friends sipping butterbeer in a corner. Marlene is tucked tight in to Sirius chest, Peter just seems to be watching as Remus chats to James, whilst Hailey just stands there looking slightly awkward. James had clearly had the same idea as me to go say hi to everyone. Ours eyes lock over the table and it's like something is translated between us, then his eyes drift over to the boy standing next to me, and I see his fist tighten in his hands.

"Potter" Thomas nods towards the boy in question.

I glance over to see James looking between the two of us as if he's trying to explain some words he dares to make unspoken.

"Hi, were just gonna go take our seats" Hailey says as she grabs James' hand, rough from quidditch yet somehow still soft and comforting, and pulls him away. I hear Thomas still talking away beside me, something about getting seats and crowds or some shit, but all I see is the back of James' adorable messy hair with her hands dancing through it instead of mine, and the undeniable looks of our friends trying desperately not to laugh at how this happened. Sirius winks at me as he heads off to order more butterbeer and I glare at the back of his head as Thomas grabs my arm and pulls us in (rather forcefully) to the nearest booth.

Look, Thomas is nice enough and everything but his conversation is pretty dull and the whole time it's like he's desperately trying to get one up on James- "you know Tom" I sigh, "there is more to life than James Potter". Although I do feel like an absolute hypocrite saying it- I mean I wish my brain would get that message. He doesn't seem offended though, he just smirks and says, "you should tell Hailey over there that". I glance over his shoulder to see Hailey's arm draped desperately over his shoulder. I have no reason to be jelous, we're just friends and we're both here with other people. Thomas shakes his head and laughs in an almost mocking tone. "Jheez girls can be so bloody clingy it's embarrassing" he smirks. My fists clenched at this remark, but he continues; "I mean I know your not all like it but come on, girls are so fucking bitchy and most of them are attention whores anyway. I mean, look at Hailey, latching on to Potter like she had a chance, and to think, she's already had two boyfriends, this year. No wonder everyone thinks she's a slut." The way he says it. Like he has no remorse. Like it's okay to demoralise girls that way. Witch or muggle no one deserves to be held like that, with such a lack of respect and inferiority. "What do you mean most girls" I breathe, fire almost emmiting from my mouth. "Well" he continues as if he's done nothing wrong, "most girls are just sluts at least once in their lives aren't they, not you though eh Evans, you even gonna give me a kiss this whole time or you joining Potter's pathetic little fan club?".

That was it for me, "WHY WOULD I EVER GO NEAR SUCH A SEXIST DISRESPECTFUL INCONSIDERATE IGNORANT ARSEHOLE YOU PRICK". I'm well aware the majority of the packed bar was looking our way by now, in the corner of my eye I see Sirius and James exchanging angry looks as they start to move towards the scene. But just as I least expect it, instead of apologising, Thomas decided to try and kiss me, and it succeeds. He grabs my arm so tight it whitens to the bone, and I know it'll bruise tomorrow, his wet, saliva covered tongue forces it's way into my mouth before I can do anything to stop it; his rough lip engulfs half my face as he harshly pushes his body against mine. By this point I hear voices of people running towards me but I'm too disgusted to open my eyes. Suddenly I hear a crash as James smashes Thomas' built body into the wall beside us. Sirius is quickly there and punching him directly in the face, as James grabs my shaking hand and pulls me away from the scene of destruction in front of me. The cold air of the outside hits me with a gust of snow. James' strong, protective arms are around my body in an instant, holding me close, keeping me warm and safe. As long as he's there I know I will be ok.

For a while we don't say anything, we just stay in this position, content in knowing James is there. Eventually we break apart and I look up to see his eyes clouded with a disturbing mix of worry and pure anger and hatred. I've never seen James look like it. "It's going to be okay, I promise" he breathes. And I believe him. I stare into his eyes for a while longer before glancing back at the bar behind us.

"What happens to Sirius?" I ask concerned, if I was unnerved by the look in James' eyes, it's had nothing on Sirius'. "He will be" James sighs, "just give him time. He's used to dealing with abusive relationships," I take a sharp intake of breathe as I think back to what Sirius has told me last year, when trying to comfort me about Petuania and our pathetic excuse for a relationship. His family abused him, for not being like them- practising dark magic. He had strong morals and he held his ground, until eventually he was disowned and adopted by the Potters, welcomed as a second son. But things like that stay with you, and I know the look behind his eyes, the history they told, was about far more than a dickhead at a bar. I take hold of James' had once more as we head back inside.

I decide to just ignore the bruised up Thomas sitting in a corner of the bar looking as if he had taken a few to may bashes and immediately throw my arm around Sirius. "Thank you" I whisper in his ear as Marlene comes rushing over to join us, grabbing us all into a huge hug. Hailey seems to have left during the whole ordeal (and I can't blame her to be quite honest), and as James keeps my hand firmly in his, I wouldn't want it anywhere else, I draw him in once more for a hug, planting a soft kiss on his pink blush tinted cheek. I look over to see Marls and Sirius kissing passionately in a corner. Those two may be scared of commitment- I'm like that too, but as long as they have each other, like me and James- as long as we all stay united, we can stand in this war, though Hogwarts and Beyond.


	6. LittleDoYouKnow

-Prompt: ~this love is here and here to stay~

Lily's PoV:

"Marlene we're just friends, when it comes to James I can't let it be anything more than that"

I sigh.

"Oh so he's James now" she smirks. How is it that she always knows what I'm thinking?

Don't get me wrong James has been amazing lately- he's sweet and kind, and he was really there for me when my parents died; I don't know what it is about him, but when he's around it just know it's going to be ok. I can't tell him this though, no matter how much he's changed, I still can't help thinking that he would just break my heart, and I don't want to be the snitch you catch to win the game.

"Besides" I exclaim to Marls, "he probably doesn't even like me anymore- we're just friends!"

Marlene rolls her eyes at me, "just friends don't look at each other like that lily; friends don't fall asleep in each other's arms in the common room at night; friends don't hug like they're never going to let go".

My head is whirling at a hundred miles an hour, of course I like James- heck I'm starting to think I might be in love with him, but that's dangerous.

"Come on let's head down to the common room", Marlene grabs my hand and pulls me down the stairs to our fellow gryfinndors and come face to face with the marauders.

Sirius instantly come bounding over to us, winking at Marlene (to which I notice a subtle blush enter her cheeks- Marlene NEVER blushes?) and Sirius suddenly shouts "ah lily flower we were wondering when you were gonna make it, ol' prongsie here was getting withdrawral symptoms" I glare at Sirius, who gives me an all to knowing look before heading over to sit by James, my head flopping down into the crook of his neck, as if it's meant to be there. I see Marls and Sirius exchange a glance before sitting down by the fire. We're all just settling down and talking amongst our selves, I'm laughing at something stupid James said as he keeps whispering stupid comments in my ear,"come on lils, he whispers, I'm pretty sure one more lesson with sluggy and he'll be your next date to hogsmede". "James!" I snicker as I judge his side, falling onto his shoulder laughing; I look up to see Remus giving me a knowing glance, 'what' I mouth over to him as he just turns away with a glint in his eye. Am I that obvious?

James' PoV:

The sparkle in her glowing eyes is illuminated by the fire light; her firey hair deepend by the dull glow in dusk setting over the castle; my heart flutters at the beautiful sound of her laughter. If only she could see what she means to me. I love her. I always have, and in honesty regardless of anything I always will.

Sure I've dated other girls int he past, but I just can't bring myself to feel anything close for them as to what I feel for Lily- I'd lay my heart out of the line, I'd die for her, but she doesn't see that. I have to tell her, otherwise she might never know, we're in seventh year now, the world outside is dangerous and I can't loose her now. I know what I have to do, I have to show her my heart and hope she takes it- because little does she know, I love her- and something about the glisten in her eyes tells me for the first time, she may just feel the same.


	7. KissYouThisChristmas

-pov- it's Christmas time and things are getting firey on a trip to hogsmede.

~waited for this moment the whole year long~

James PoV

I stroll hand in hand down the snowy pathways towards the bright, Christmassy village of hogsmede, with my one and only love- Lily Evans. I still can't believe she finally said yes- after all these years!

flashback

We were doing our usually head boy and girl rounds one night, she was just i the middle of having a rant at me about Sirius and his 'disrespect' to girls.

"I'm just saying James, it's not fair on Marlene if he's gonna go shagging Lola Parker in the astronomy tower" she sighs. She's so cute when she's angry; the glint she gets in her eyes, the way her top lip crinkles and her nose goes a rouge sort of colour. Ugh James, you have to stop thinking about her like this- your just friends now. Friends.

"You can't exactly say Marlene's innocent her self though can you Evans" I smirk- "that girl is like a sister to me but trust me her reputation is almost as bad as Padfoot's".

"True" she smiles as we turn around the corner on the second floor, beginning to head back to the gryfindoor common room.

Our hand brush together as we walk and I feel a wave of electricity go shudder through me. I glance at lily and I know she felt it too.

"J-James" she mutters as our bodies subconsciously edge closer together, I need to say something.

"Do you still like me?" She mutters, just loud enough for me to hear.

My jaw almost drops in shock- literally.

"Lily. I could never stop loving you. No matter how much I try. I know what I feel."

"But you have to know, I'm not your snitch. You may be fucking good at Quiditch Potter but I won't be something for you to catch."

"I'm a chaser" I smirk (s/o to Harry Potter and the eleventh hour on YouTube by apple juice productions for that bit- go to check it out! It's amazing and they have found they have found the actual reincarnation of James Potter).

"Alright Potter" lily smirks back.

"Fancy a Christmas trip to hogwarts?" She says as we reach the common room. Mimicking the way I used to continuously ask her.

My eyes widen in disbelief, "go on then Evans".

flashback over

~nothing sweeter than the sight of you this Christmas~

A look around at the group around me; Marlene and Sirius are crawling all over eachother in the corner of our snug booth in the three broomsticks, Remus is divulged in his conversation with Alice about a book they were reading, Peter was devouring a steaming mug of butterbeer to try and keep the warmth in, and Lily was curled up on the soft muted green sofa, head tucked perfectly into the crook of my neck- like two pieces of a jigsaw. Like soul mates.

My skin tingles at her touch as I lose myself in her bright green eyes, illuminated my the deep candle light highlighting her strong, beautiful features.

~can I kiss you this Christmas~

Slowly, I notice our friends begin to edge away from our table. Remus hooves me a sly look as he winks at me, before turning to Alice to say "why don't we go check out that new defence magic and armour store hey Al".

She throws a smug glance at Lil, which fails to go unnoticed,

"Good idea" she smirks.

Peter then decides to tag along with them, for he had nothing better to do.

Marlene and Padfoot then detach themselves from each other- when will they admit they're in love!

Sirius then turns to us and smirks

"alright kids- all grown up now! Bless. Well no banging on the table- have some class!" He says as they begin to leave.

"Yeah" Marlene shouts as we roll our eyes at them, blush creeping into our faces, "don't do anything we wouldn't do!" She winks as they walk out.

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination" Lily giggle adorably.

"Lil. I don't know what finally made you change your mind and come on this date with me. But I want you to know- it's been one of the best days of my life- and I'm not even exaggerating". I say, never breaking eye contact.

"James Potter" Lily sighs, "you are a better man than I ever thought it possible than you could become. It's something I'm never quite sure I'll believe. Your strong, loving, sensitive, and yet that spark inside of you will never die" she smiles.

I lean in gently and our lips connect. Purist touch i ignites into a fire like something I've never experienced, and I never want to end. Ever.

I murmur- can I kiss you this Christmas?


End file.
